Sweet Silver Bells (one-shot)
by We're All Okay
Summary: Leo Valdez desperately wants to do something for Calypso to introduce her to Christmas, but he doesn't know what. He has no idea if the plan that Piper gave him will work, but he rolls with it anyway. It involves an expensive present, a Christmas carol, and some cleverly placed mistletoe. Mindless Caleo fluff. Christmas one-shot. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Rated T just in case.


Leo Valdez had no idea how to introduce Calypso to the concept of Christmas.

Sure, she was getting used to the mortal world, but there was a lot that she didn't quite understand. Like technology, or modern schools and jobs.

He wanted to do something special for her, but he didn't know what. All the ideas he had involved flashy celebrations, and he knew firsthand that Calypso wasn't much of a fan of that sort of thing.

He decided to go to Piper for help, considering that she was an Aphrodite girl, and knew about romantic stuff. Maybe she wasn't as obsessed as her mother (nowhere close), but Leo wasn't about to walk up to Aphrodite asking for love advice. She'd go crazy. Well, more crazy than usual.

He knocked on the door of the Aphrodite cabin. Thankfully, Piper was the only one in there. He did NOT need Lacy trying to give him a makeover. Again.

"Leo?" Piper said when she opened the door. "What's up?"

Leo entered the cabin and sat down awkwardly on someone's bed. Even if he and Piper were purely friends, it was still against the rules to be alone in a cabin with someone of the opposite gender that wasn't related to you. And even though Percy and Annabeth probably got away with it all the time, he didn't want to take his chances with the harpies.

"I need help."

"You're telling me?"

"Not that kind of help!" he groaned. "With Calypso."

"Oh," she said, plopping down onto the bed next to him. "Why would you need help? You and Calypso are like the perfect couple. My siblings won't shut up about you."

Leo laughed. "Really?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, really. They think you're the best thing since Romeo and Juliet. They do this with everyone, but you two are lasting longer than most."

"Anyway," Leo said, wanting to avoid a long conversation about every couple in camp, "I want to do something for her for Christmas, but I don't know what."

Piper thought for a minute, leaving Leo there to sit on the bed awkwardly. She appeared to be thinking hard; her brow was creased and she was frowning in concentration.

"Why don't you just have an evening alone?"

Leo looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

Piper nodded, apparently thinking that her idea was ingenious. "Calypso doesn't like anything loud and flashy, so just have a nice quiet evening with her. Maybe buy her a present, set up a tree and some mistletoe. She'll think it's perfect."

Leo grinned. "Thanks, Pipes. You're really good at this."

Piper groaned. "Oh, gods, I'm spending WAY too much time around my siblings..."

Leo laughed. "See ya round, Piper. Merry Christmas!"

With that, Leo left the Aphrodite cabin, already planning out the evening in his head.

* * *

><p>"Leo, can I take the blindfold off now?"<p>

"Nope!"

"We've been walking forever, how are we not there yet?"

"We're just not!"

Leo was leading Calypso towards Bunker Nine, and he'd insisted on her wearing a blindfold so she wouldn't see the surprises he'd planned for her. Unfortunately, she was getting rather impatient.

Finally, they'd arrived at the Bunker. Leo put his hand on the door and willed flames to his fingertips, causing the Bunker to swing open, as usual.

But the inside of Bunker Nine looked a little different. The walls were decorated with red and green Christmas lights. In the middle of the room was a giant Christmas tree, covered in lights, tinsel and ornaments, with a golden star on top. Under the tree was a single present wrapped in red.

"Okay, Calypso, take it off!"

Calypso slowly untied the blindfold, as if afraid of what she'd see. As she lowered it from her eyes, she gasped. "Leo, what... what is all this?"

"Merry Christmas, Calypso."

She turned around and met his eyes. Even after all this time, his heart skipped a beat when he looked at her. She was dressed casually, in a blue t-shirt and jeans, her hair in a braid. But still, Leo thought she was as beautiful as she was when he first saw her, months ago.

"Is that what everyone else has been talking about?"

Leo laughed. "Oh, I forgot for a sec. You aren't caught up with modern times." He took a step closer to Calypso, so they were almost nose-to-nose. "Christmas is a modern holiday about presents, celebrating, and spending time with the people you love."

Calypso blushed. "Oh."

"Wait one second." Leo rushed over to the Christmas tree and picked up the single present wrapped in red, handling it with care. He handed it to Calypso, bowing mockingly. "For you, milady."

Calypso opened the box and gasped. Inside it was a golden heart-shaped necklace, engraved with the words, 'I died for you. I'd gladly do it again. ~Leo'.

"Oh, Leo... I don't know what to say..." Calypso stuttered as she put on the necklace. "Thank you..."

"No thanks necessary." (He appreciated it nonetheless; he'd spent more money than he'd have liked on that necklace.)

Leo pulled a remote out from his tool belt and aimed it at a boom box he'd hidden in the corner of the room. A Christmas carol started playing. He wasn't sure which one, but it was nice; pretty and slightly haunting.

_Hark, how the bells, sweet silver bells_

_All seem to say, throw cares away_

_Christmas is here, bringing good cheer_

_To young and old, meek and the bold_

Leo held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Calypso laughed. "But of course."

_Ding, dong ding dong, that is their song_

_With joyful ring, all caroling_

_One seems to hear, words of good cheer_

_From everywhere, filling the air_

And so they danced, around and around in circles, Leo's hands on Calypso's waist, her hands around his neck. He was pretty sure he had stepped on her toes more than once, but he tried to ignore it.

_Oh, how they pound, raising their sound_

_O'er hill and dale, telling their tale_

_Gaily they ring, while people sing_

_Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

Leo suddenly stopped. He grinned; he'd planned this whole night, and it was going perfectly. "Look up."

Calypso did. "Mistletoe?"

Leo's grin got even wider. "Yep. Pucker up, Sunshine."

They kissed. Leo's heart raced a million miles a second, and when they broke apart, he just pulled her right back in, because he didn't want to let go.

_On, on they send, on without end_

_Their joyful tone, to every home_

Calypso finally pulled away, leaving them both gasping for air. "You know what?"

"What?"

She smiled. "I think I like Christmas."

Leo didn't think his smile could get any bigger, but it did. He gave her one last kiss, soft and sweet. "Me, too, Calypso. Me, too."

_Hark, how the bells, sweet silver bells_

_All seem to say, throw cares away_

The song kept playing, the simple melody a wonderful sound to hear.

Leo didn't want the song to end. He didn't want any of it to end.

**Well, that's a wrap! Merry Christmas/Happy Hannukah/Happy whatever you celebrate to mortals and demigods alike!**

**The song in this one-shot is Carol of the Bells. Look it up; it's beautiful.**

**Also, a little shameless self-plug here: I've reopened my SYOC, The Children of Olympus. If you're interested, see the Author's Note at the bottom of chapter 5.**

**Well, I leave you with this: I wish you all a very merry Christmas (and a happy New Year)!**


End file.
